percy's olympian
by seaweedbrain1
Summary: Percy jackson my first fanfic hope you like it
1. I faint from my chores

Chapter 1: I Faint from Chores

**I invited Nico in for some cake, which was an awkward moment for me because I was just sitting there, twiddling my thumbs while he was munching away at the blue cake. After he was done, I motioned for him to move into the corner. I was sure to be extra careful that we were out of my mom and Paul's view before I let him start talking.**

**I lowered my voice to barely a whisper,**

"**Hey Nico, how've you been?"**

"**Just fine. Like I said, I've been gathering information, and I've found out a way we may be able to defeat Luke," Nico declared proudly. He yawned.**

"**That's great," I said, checking on my mom. When I turned around, he had already fallen asleep.**

**I sighed. He must have been worn out from climbing the fire escape. My muscles were aching just thinking about it. I laid him down on the floor and went out of my room to find my mom.**

"**Thanks for coming out to Percy's birthday party, Paul," she said.**

"**Yeah, thanks Mr. Blofis."**

**Paul smiled. "No, thank you, Percy." He winked and reached for the apartment door. Seconds later, I was alone with my mom in the room.**

"**Mom, I have something to tell you."**

"**Let me guess, one of your friends dropped in and is staying for the night," my mom replied promptly.**

**I stammered, "How...how did you know?"**

**My mom winked at me. I laughed. I took my mom to my room.**

**Nico woke up all of a sudden. "What's going on?" he murmured in a trance-like state.**

"**Oh sorry Nico." I gave myself the pleasure of introducing them. "Mom, this is Nico. He's a son of Hades. Nico, this is my mom."**

"**Hello Nico. You look quite worn out. Why don't you stary with Percy for the night, and I'll take you both to Camp Half-Blood in the morning," said my mom.**

**Nico replied, "Thanks, Mrs. Jackson," and he dozed off again.**

**My mom and I left the room and closed the door behind us.**

"**Percy, help with the dishes?" my mom asked.**

"**Sure."**

**My mom opened the tap and I bent all the water onto the plates. My mom started scrubbing each one of them. When we were done, I felt so drained, mostly because I hadn't tried my powers in the few days of rest I had.**

"**Percy, Percy!" my mom called. "What's wrong?"**

**My vision blurred and I collapsed and fell asleep. Joy.**

**Chapter 2:****I had a nightmare an this is how it went**

_I was in the same room wich I pretty much knew was my kind of lugsorious cruise. But this room had the hints of evil. Then I heard laughter. _didn't this place have kronos's saurcaupphogus? _I asked myself turning around to see an unseated throne. __"you will never defeat me for I have risin to and keep in mind halfblood that iwill control this planet once more and you and the other mortals and trust me there is no difference_

_between you and them will be my slaves nonetheless my meals."_

"_AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" I woke up screaming!_

**greekmythologyluver, Olympiangir, ... ItalianVamp,icestSpawnOfSatanYouNeverMet,percyjacksonfan13, Junebug617 shadowhunter4life,shadowhunter4life,ockstarPrincess776 XxXTridentsForRentXxX,Percabeth-4-Life, Xangelic-demonicX**

_**This is for you guys**_


	2. I had a nightmare an this is how it went

Chapter 1: I Faint from Chores

**I invited Nico in for some cake, which was an awkward moment for me because I was just sitting there, twiddling my thumbs while he was munching away at the blue cake. After he was done, I motioned for him to move into the corner. I was sure to be extra careful that we were out of my mom and Paul's view before I let him start talking.**

**I lowered my voice to barely a whisper,**

"**Hey Nico, how've you been?"**

"**Just fine. Like I said, I've been gathering information, and I've found out a way we may be able to defeat Luke," Nico declared proudly. He yawned.**

"**That's great," I said, checking on my mom. When I turned around, he had already fallen asleep.**

**I sighed. He must have been worn out from climbing the fire escape. My muscles were aching just thinking about it. I laid him down on the floor and went out of my room to find my mom.**

"**Thanks for coming out to Percy's birthday party, Paul," she said.**

"**Yeah, thanks Mr. Blofis."**

**Paul smiled. "No, thank you, Percy." He winked and reached for the apartment door. Seconds later, I was alone with my mom in the room.**

"**Mom, I have something to tell you."**

"**Let me guess, one of your friends dropped in and is staying for the night," my mom replied promptly.**

**I stammered, "How...how did you know?"**

**My mom winked at me. I laughed. I took my mom to my room.**

**Nico woke up all of a sudden. "What's going on?" he murmured in a trance-like state.**

"**Oh sorry Nico." I gave myself the pleasure of introducing them. "Mom, this is Nico. He's a son of Hades. Nico, this is my mom."**

"**Hello Nico. You look quite worn out. Why don't you stary with Percy for the night, and I'll take you both to Camp Half-Blood in the morning," said my mom.**

**Nico replied, "Thanks, Mrs. Jackson," and he dozed off again.**

**My mom and I left the room and closed the door behind us.**

"**Percy, help with the dishes?" my mom asked.**

"**Sure."**

**My mom opened the tap and I bent all the water onto the plates. My mom started scrubbing each one of them. When we were done, I felt so drained, mostly because I hadn't tried my powers in the few days of rest I had.**

"**Percy, Percy!" my mom called. "What's wrong?"**

**My vision blurred and I collapsed and fell asleep. Joy.**

**Chapter 2:****I had a nightmare an this is how it went**

_I was in the same room wich I pretty much knew was my kind of lugsorious cruise. But this room had the hints of evil. Then I heard laughter. _didn't this place have kronos's saurcaupphogus? _I asked myself turning around to see an unseated throne. __"you will never defeat me for I have risin to and keep in mind halfblood that iwill control this planet once more and you and the other mortals and trust me there is no difference_

_between you and them will be my slaves nonetheless my meals."_

"_AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" I woke up screaming!_

**greekmythologyluver, Olympiangir, ... ItalianVamp,icestSpawnOfSatanYouNeverMet,percyjacksonfan13, Junebug617 shadowhunter4life,shadowhunter4life,ockstarPrincess776 XxXTridentsForRentXxX,Percabeth-4-Life, Xangelic-demonicX**

_**This is for you guys**_


End file.
